The Captain's Jedi (Part 1)
by IIAMasterSHenson
Summary: Sola Valda, a newly-appointed Jedi and Captain Rex have their first encounter and they come to find similarities in each other. This begins their tale of friendship, romance, and war for the republic. [Sola Valda is a character created entirely by me and merely placed into the clone wars. Scenes in episodes/movies have had alterations to fit the new added character]
1. Meager Reinforcements

"Well then it looks like our problems are solved," Obi-Wan said lightly as he and Anakin approached the cruiser that had landed, "Fresh troops, new supplies, and perhaps they've brought my new padawan with them."

"You really think it's a good idea to bring a padawan learner into all this?" Anakin asked skeptically.

"I spoke to master Yoda about it." Obi-Wan explained and then suggested, "You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher."

"No thanks," Anakin chuckled, dismissing the idea.

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege." Obi-Wan said. "And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation."

"A padawan would just slow me down." Anakin said bluntly.

The exit ramp of the ship lowered to reveal a young togruta female descending the stairs. The two Jedi stood confused.

"A youngling?" Obi-Wan commented, puzzled.

"And…who are you supposed to be?" Anakin asked her.

Before she could speak, another emerged from the ship. A young human woman, having a tanned/brown tone of skin, emerged. Cream robes over a white under-tunic and an emerald robe met their gaze. The brown updo that was her hair had occasional cascading curls falling in tendrils on either side of her face. She was human. She stepped behind the youngling.

"Master Kenobi. Master Skywalker," she bowed. "Forgive my being late. This is…" she nodded at the youngling.

"I'm Ahsoka." The togruta explained. "Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency."

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed," Anakin began harshly, "but we're in a bit of an emergency right here."

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable," Obi-Wan confessed. "But we've been calling for help."

Ahsoka and the female Jedi looked at one another.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message." Ahsoka said. Anakin sighed and turned his back to them.

"Oh great, they don't even know we're in trouble." He cried, frustrated.

"We might be able to get a transmission in," the woman said and looked back at Ahsoka.

"Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped us off," Ahsoka volunteered. The two male Jedi eyed each other and followed the two females to the cruiser. 

* * *

"And who are you?" Anakin asked as they awaited a response. His question as directed at the woman. She looked up, surprised. She looked at both of them.

"I'm Sola Valda, Master Skywalker," Sola replied. "We haven't had the acquaintance of meeting in person."

"I knew you looked familiar." Obi-Wan commented. "But I haven't seen you in many years, Sola. The last time, you were still Qu Rahn's padawan. But you're a Jedi now, I see." He looked proud.

"Yes." Sola smiled fondly at Obi-Wan. "I was recently knighted by Master Rahn. This is…my first mission—escort detail."

The hologram appeared onscreen.

"Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you, I am." Yoda's image said.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan switched very serious, "We are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed."

"Send reinforcements to you, we will," Yoda's static image said, faltering and wavering. The image was dying.

"Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan tried twice but the signal was gone. The space detail explained their need to leave and return as soon as they could.

"My apologies young one." Obi-Wan said to Ahsoka. "It's time for a proper introduction."

"I'm the new padawan learner." Ahsoka said. "I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan said, "your new master."

Sola traded glances with Ahsoka. They were both puzzled. Ahsoka spoke up.

"I'm at your service master Kenobi," Ahsoka said slowly, "but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker."

"What!?" Anakin cried. "No, no, no, no, no. There must be some mistake. He's the one who wanted the padawan."

"Ahsoka speaks the truth," Sola said.

"Yeah," Ahsoka piped up. "Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi Training."

The three Jedi adults all traded glances. Anakin was flabberghast.

"But that doesn't make any sense—" he began.

"We'll have to sort this out later," Obi-Wan said softly. "It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons."

"I'll check on Rex in the look-out post," Anakin said darkly, irritated.

"You'd better take her with you," Obi-Wan smirked. Anakin kept walking and Ahsoka began to follow. She looked expectantly at Sola, who was waiting. Sola turned to Kenobi.

"I will go with her there and check things out—for my own benefit. I'll be back right after to make myself of use, Master Kenobi," she said to Obi-Wan.

"Alright. I'll wait here." Obi-Wan smiled. "Congratulations Sola."

"Thank you." Sola smiled embarrassedly and followed Ahsoka. 

* * *

Rex turned as General Skywalker approached him. He walked dutifully after receiving information from a lookout across the way.

"What's the status Rex?" Anakin asked him.

"Quiet for now, sir." Rex answered. "They're gearing up for another assault." His eyes scanned over the two newcomers. He eyeballed both. "Who are these two? And who's the youngling?"  
"I'm Master Skywalker's padawan," Ahsoka piped up. "The name's Ahsoka Tano."

Rex looked bemused at her and then turned to Anakin abruptly.

"Sir, I thought you said you'd never have a padawan—" Rex began.

"There's been a mix-up," Anakin explained. "The youngling isn't with me."

"Stop calling me that!" Ahsoka huffed. "You're stuck with me Sky-Guy."

At the remark, Sola and Rex began to chuckle. Sola tried to muffle her laughs to no avail. Rex did not hide his.

"What did you just call me!?" Anakin demanded. "Don't get snippy with me little one. You know, I don't even think you're old enough to be a padawan."

"Well maybe I'm not," Ahsoka countered and grinned. "But Master Yoda thinks I am."

"Well, you're not with Master Yoda now." Anakin retorted. "So, if you're ready, you better start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way."

"Uh…" Rex began then sighed. "Right. C'mon youngling."

As Ahsoka moved past him to his station, Rex turned back to the new Jedi.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." He said to her.

"I'm Sola Valda—the youngling's escort here and your current reinforcements." Sola said to Rex.

"Good to have you, sir." Rex nodded. "Always good to have Jedi around."

"I guess you'll be disappointed to learn that I just became a Jedi then," Sola said. "This is my first mission as a Jedi so I will be following mostly your, General Skywalker, and High General Kenobi's lead. My main objective was to see Skywalker's new padawan here safely."

"Oh," Rex said, hesitating. "Well… the Jedi in my teams have never let me down before, sir. I doubt you will be the first." Sola nodded at him.

"I will try to not disappoint then," she said warmly. "And more reinforcements will come."

"That's what I like to hear," Rex admitted. "We were all expecting more troops…and certainly not a youngling."

"I am acquainted with padawan Tano only loosely but I have no doubt that she will prove useful." Sola said. "She is adaptive."

"I hope you're right then." Rex said.

"I had best get back to Master Kenobi." Sola said to him. "But I will see you on the field Captain…"

"Rex." Rex completed her sentence for her.

"Rex." Sola nodded again and departed with a small smile of conclusion. 

* * *

The three Jedi, youngling, and Captain Rex stood around the holo-readout of the situation. Things were looking dire.

"If that's shield's gonna be such a problem, why don't we just take it out?" Ahsoka inquired to the group.

"Easier said than done." Rex said and instantly looked up. Sola had spoken at the same time, the same exact phrase. Sola raised her eyebrows at Rex and then looked to Ahsoka.

"Well I…for one," Anakin cleared his throat, "agree with her. Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it. That's the key."

"Alright then," Obi-Wan said. "Maybe you two can tip-toe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together." He winked at Sola who tried to hide her grin.

"Can do, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka instantly volunteered.

"I'll decide what we do," Anakin replied sternly.

"If Rex, Sola, and I can engage them here," Obi-Wan pointed, "you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected here."

"It will be cutting things close Master Kenobi." Sola warned.

"They won't have much time." Rex agreed. "The droids far outnumber us. Sir, your ability to street-right is limited without the use of heavy cannons." He gestured back to the diagram. "They will march forward under the protection of their shield until they are right on top of our cannons. Then they will blow them away."

"We'll figure out a way," Ahsoka said optimistically. "C'mon master. Let's go."

"If we survive this Snipps," Anakin said to her, "You and I are gonna have a talk."

"They make…quite a pair don't they sir?" Rex commented to Obi-Wan, amused by the sight. "You think they have a chance?"

"They better." Kenobi said. "If they can't turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons…there'll be no escape for any of us."

"I think they will be able to." Sola offered her thoughts as she looked after the retreating backs. "The one thing that can be said for youngling Tano is that she is nothing if not…resourceful." She looks squarely at Rex. "Now, let's see if she can prove it."

"My thoughts exactly." Rex agreed.


	2. Proving Grounds

The cannons proved ineffective against the oncoming fleet of war droids. Sola and Obi-Wan watched as Rex ordered his troops to fire with no success.

Within the shield, the trio sprung into action. Obi-Wan sliced out at the droids with Sola following behind him. Together, they landed on two droids, each decapitating them. Sola's blade ignited in a brilliant silver color. Two blades materialized from either side of her lightsaber hilt as she swung her "saberstaff" at the oncoming enemies. Rex, behind, fired at as many droids as he could. But soon, it was clear they were overwhelmed.

Rex found himself ducking behind a scarp bunker with Obi-Wan by his side. Soon, Sola rolled beside him, panting.

"We're terribly outnumbered and overwhelmed," she panted. "They're too close."

"We're not going to be able to stop them sir." Rex said to Obi-Wan.

"Move your troops to the heavy cannons," Obi-Wan said. "Do everything you can to protect them. I'll delay the droids."

"But—" Rex started but Obi-Wan cut him off.

"That is an order, captain." He said and turned to run in the opposite direction.

"I'm going with Master Kenobi," Sola said. "He might need me."

"But—" Rex began again but Sola was off. She reached Obi-Wan in seconds and fought back to back with him.

"I'm here Master Kenobi," Sola said over the noise, deflecting blaster bolts as she spoke.

"Sola," Obi-Wan acknowledged her. "Stay and defend the troops."

"But Obi-Wan—Master Kenobi," Sola was aghast, "I can't let you face all these battle droids alone!"

"I have a plan," Obi-Wan replied as he moved. "To execute it, I must be alone and can't have you with me. And Rex will need the extra support for this."

"But—" Sola began.

"Go Sola," Obi-Wan ordered and took off once more. Sola looked torn before racing back to where Rex and the men were warding off droid advances. Sola leapt and beheaded two on her way to Rex's position. She slaughtered several others before she reached him and began deflecting.

"There's been a change?" Rex inquired.

"Master Kenobi has a plan he says," Sola dodged and plunged her saber into a droid. "We must protect the cannons at all costs." She looked at him briefly. "I suppose I'm better positioned here." She backed up a bit. "Do you have a tactic in mind Captain?" Rex also retreated slightly and looked at her.

"I think I may, sir." He said. "With all due respect, I suggest you follow my lead."

He ran back behind a fort and Sola deflected bolts as he and his troopers continued to shoot down the droids. They continued to draw closer, the shield never wavering. Sola raced forward and, running in a circle around the closest droids, began to slice them one by one. She did not get all too far, however, as they came in at them in a never-ending line. Time was running thin as it was and the droids drew ever closer. Sola bit her lip and pressed on. 

* * *

"Sir," the soldier said to Rex. "General Kenobi's been captured. There's no one else left."

"We've got to hold out!" Rex barked. "We can't let that shield reach the cannons! Keep fighting!" 

* * *

It seemed a miracle to Sola when, suddenly, the red-tinted magnetic field that had engulfed her activities suddenly disappeared. She faltered slightly, nearly receiving a blaster bolt to the side for it. She gasped. They'd done it.

She whipped around and looked to her gunmen at her side. She deflected bolts and yelled behind her to the captain.

"Rex!" She cried out. He nodded.

"All gunmen, fire on those tanks!" Rex barked to his crew. 

* * *

The ships were down in no time. The reinforcements mopped up the area while Rex and Sola made their way back. Sola halted at his position.

"They did it." Rex said.

"We all did it." Sola said, still breathless. The wave began to move toward the awaiting ships. Rex removed his helmet and began to walk beside Sola.

"If I may, you did extremely well sir," Rex said to her. "Especially if this is your first time in war combat."

"It is." Sola said. "Thank you Captain. I must say I'm very impressed by your leadership skills—and your determination."

"It's what a Captain's duty is," Rex said. "To lead his men and never fail them if at all possible."

"Then the title of Captain is well-deserved." Sola gave a small smile, like one she had given him earlier. "I hope I can expect more men like you by my side during this war." She eyed him. "Or simply have the Rex model himself."

"You praise me beyond my actual worth, sir." Rex chuckled slightly. "I believe experience matters most and there are others who far exceed me in that department."

"True," Sola nodded. They were at the ship. She looked at him. "But then…how I see it… experience doesn't equate to everything." Rex arched an eyebrow. Sola looked off slightly. "To be older doesn't make you wiser…and to have seen more doesn't make you any more adaptive or versatile. Those skills are acquired by the person's doing…not by the causes." She looked back squarely at him. "In some ways…you yourself may very well be more capable than even the Jedi in this war."

Before Rex could speak, Anakin and Ahsoka approached.

"Great job General Skywalker," Rex complimented them. "You too, kid."

They touched down where Yoda and Obi-Wan were located.

"Thanks for the ride Rex." Anakin said to him as he and Ahsoka got off. Rex turned to Sola to see her eyes forward and glazed slightly. He glanced and saw only Obi-Wan, Yoda, and the two approaching jedi and padawan. Puzzled, he hesitated.

"Uh…sir?" Rex asked. Sola turned to him, eyes in the present.

"Oh. Thank you Rex." She nodded to him. She stepped off the transport and hesitated. She looked back. "And you can call me Sola."

"Uh—right." Rex said. "sir."

Sola shook her head and walked over to the cluster. Rex watched her go. She was different than the Jedi he'd met so far: not quite as calm and stern as Mace, not quite as charismatic and efficient as Obi-Wan, not quite as daring and friendly as Anakin, but she was something to ponder. He remembered her blade as he saw it on her belt and recalled her double-blades. _I'll have to ask her about that_, Rex thought, _When we get the chance to speak next._

* * *

"Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been," Yoda said.

"You want me to rescue Jabba's son?" Anakin asked incredulously.  
"Anakin, we'll need the Hutts' allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku." Obi-Wan explained.

"Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, your mission will be, Skywalker." Yoda summarized.

"Come on, Master," Ahsoka smiled. "it doesn't sound that hard. I'll find Rex and get the troops organized." Anakin looked after her, troubled.

"Don't worry, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "Just teach her everything I taught you and she'll turn out fine."

"You know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start." Anakin said, walking away. Obi-Wan smirked at his back before turning to gaze at Sola.

"You've done extremely well, Sola." Obi-Wan smiled. Sola smiled back, embarrassed.

"Thank you." She said. "I tried to do my best."

"Impressive, your performance was." Yoda said to her. "In this operation, you should participate. Hm?" He was looking at her and Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I'd say that was appropriate." Obi-Wan smiled at Sola as she looked anxious.

"Thank you Masters!" Sola exhaled. "You won't regret this." She looked at Obi-Wan. "What is the background information on Jabba's son? When do we leave?" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I think it would be best if you joined Anakin and Ahsoka on Teth actually." Obi-Wan said. Sola's face of determination faltered slightly.

"Oh—but Master Obi-Wan," she said, "wouldn't it be best for you to have aid in your undertaking, rather than continuing to go alone?" She looked down embarrassedly. "I promise I would only enhance the negotiation process."

"I have no doubt you would," Obi-Wan assured her, smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your skills of negotiation and diplomacy were well-known in your apprenticeship. However, I think you should have more field experience. You are needed more there and will be able to reach even further outside your comfort zone than you have today."

"You're right, Master." Sola conceded, head still slightly bowed.

"Master Obi-Wan's suggestion, you should follow." Yoda nodded at her.

"Move quickly and go catch up with them," Obi-Wan said to her. "I will see you later."

"Masters," Sola bowed to both. She gave Obi-Wan a last look, worry touching her eyes. "Be careful Obi-Wan."

"I will young one." Obi-Wan said. "It's a negotiation—I can handle it fine."

With that, Sola walked back to follow after Anakin and Ahsoka's path.


	3. Intimate Space on Teth

The droids were firing on the cruisers right after Sola, in a hood, reached the front of the transport, maneuvering to where Anakin and Ahsoka were gripping their stations. Sola was nearly thrown off her feet. She bumped into a clone, apologizing and holding on. She heard the pilot alert them, "Sir, we're taking heavy fire." Sola gripped the strap and braced as the blast shields were closed and the cruiser took a sloping dive toward the planet.

They all hit the ground and Sola's lightsaber sprang to life. She flanked Anakin, Ahsoka on his other side. The droids concentrated their fire on them. Troopers around them yelled out encouragement or commands, advancing on the stronghold. Dust and mist surrounded them and blanketed the floor.

"Follow me!" Anakin called and the troops all rushed forward, finding protection under the ridge beneath the opponents with the high ground. Sola's back hit the wall, Anakin to one side and Rex to the other.

"So, this is where the fun begins." She heard Ahsoka say. Before she could answer, Anakin replied to the padawan with banter and they both darted out from beneath cover.

"Extension cables!" Rex ordered. Sola followed swiftly behind the other racing Jedi, silent but determined—even a bit amused by their silliness. But she felt warmness within her seeing the young padawan and master bonding.

They hiked upward, Sola easily deflected bolts with her staff-like blade. She climbed the cable, providing cover for the clones on either side of her. Rex, one of the clones, aimed a shot at a droid leaning over the side. The bolt struck the droid through and its body plummeted toward them. Rex nimbly dodged only to be lodged by a stray piece of debris from a wrecked walker, losing grip on his cable.

Sola's hand, gripping her no longer ignited lightsaber, reached out toward him and stilled him from his plummet, jarring him forward with the force, allowing him to re-grasp the cable and steady his feet.

"Careful!" She said, reigniting her lightsaber and turning back toward the bolts coming their way.

"Thanks." Rex said and repositioned himself to shoot.

A walker reared its head. Sola felt the danger before it happened and looked to the right only to see Anakin springing into action, rescuing his padawan and stealing a speeder with a snide remark.

"Rex, Sola, follow me!" Anakin shouted into his comm.

"Yes sir!" Rex and Sola said simultaneously. She looked at him. Rex sighed, muttering, "we're working on it."

Their climb ascended as they both tried to pick up the pace. Anakin reached the top before they did.

"We have to hurry." Sola stated.

"Just what I was going to say," Rex agreed.

Sola, calling on the force, jumped forward, high up the cable. She deflected a bolt into one of their droid assailants. A walker was moving past them—fast.

"Rex, just climb." Sola called down to him, deflecting bolts. "Make way for Ahsoka!"

Rex didn't need to be told twice. Soon, they had reached the top, the droidekkas smoking and obliterated and the team reunited.

"All clear General," Rex said to him.

"Nice work Rex," Anakin said. "Have some men look after the wounded."

"Roger that sir." Rex nodded to him. "Gunships are holding at a safe distance."

"I don't know whether this was a group of bounty hunters or an entire section of the separatist fleet." Sola said to Anakin darkly.

"I agree." Anakin said. "Too many droids here to be renegades. I sense Count Dooku's hand in this." Sola's eyes narrowed. "Let's find Jabba's son and get out of here."

"No problem," Ahsoka said grinning, "the hard part's over."

"I wish you wouldn't say that." Anakin said irately and walked from the circle. Ahsoka followed behind, bemused. Sola took up position with them. Rex and his men followed suit as they approached the colassel structure.

"I don't like this place," Rex commented. "It gives me the creeps."

"That's because there's something wrong." Sola said lowly to him as Ahsoka began about monk monasteries. "This place being disturbed is to be expected…I just…I don't like the feel here." Her face was brooding.

"That makes two of us," Rex said to her.

The door before them opened and Sola instantly drew her lightsaber. Rex spotted it, un-ignited, and reminded himself again to ask her about it later.

"Good guy or bad guy master?" Ahsoka asked Anakin, voice trembling.

"Who are you!?" Anakin demanded, igniting his saber.

The figure approached them, seemingly a droid or suited sentient. It spoke, "Merely the caretaker oh mighty sir. You have delivered me from those battle bots. I am most thankful."

"Where is the hutt?" Anakin asked frankly, lightsaber now at his side, no longer blazing. Sola's stance dropped in guard a notch.

"The battle bots kept their prisoners on the detention level," the caretaker explained. "I must warn you; it is very dangerous down there my friend. Not a place for a servant girl."

"Do servant girls carry these!?" Ahsoka flashed her saber, offended. "I'm a Jedi Knight." She saw Anakin's gaze and flicked her weapon off. "Or soon will be."

"A thousand apologies young one." The caretaker said as Ahsoka shrugged past.

"Captain, Sola; Ahsoka and I will get the hutt." Anakin said to Rex. "Stay here and keep your eyes open."

"Skywalker," Sola piped up behind him. "Am I not joining you? You heard about the level."

"I know." Anakin said to her. "But Ahsoka and I should be able to handle this. If we need backup, I'll signal you on the comm." He came closer to her. "And something feels off…."

"I feel it too," Sola agreed with him.

"I want to leave at least one of us here to make sure nothing goes bad here," Anakin explained to her, "and as I can't leave Ahsoka…"

"I understand." Sola nodded. "But be careful. And signal if anything gets funny."

"I will." Anakin assured her and followed after Ahsoka.

"Be on guard, Rex." Sola said to the clone. "Not that you're not always I presume."

"Right." Rex nodded to her. "Never can be too careful."

"Couldn't say it better myself." Sola said to him. She looked around. "How long have you been in duty, captain?"  
"Since the battle of Geonosis," Rex said. "I was promoted to Captain after that battle."

"I heard about the battle of Geonosis." Sola said lightly. "My master participated. I…I wasn't allowed. My master felt too many would perish and didn't want me among them." She looked squarely at Rex. "The losses?"

"The carnage was terrible, yes." Rex said somewhat sadly. Sola nodded and looked away.

"I figured as much. War comes with sacrifice." She said.

"War in itself is a sacrifice." Rex corrected her. Sola turned to look at him again.

"Right." She agreed, bowing her head. "I'll monitor the left side."

"Sure." Rex said, turning to his men to give orders. 

* * *

"Trooper," Anakin called. "Get me a backpack."

Sola watched the clone run to the general. She then looked back out and down at her side. Rex, who had spotted her, was puzzled. He passed by her.

"Time to go." He said to her. "Wasn't that bad of a rescue mission—if it's over."

"No, it wasn't." Sola agreed. Her eyes became slightly clouded again. "It's…just curious that Master Kenobi hasn't contacted us at all…." She looked deeply troubled. Rex couldn't see what was exactly the dire concern.

"He will probably be awaiting us when we get back." Rex volunteered.

"I hope so," Sola said more to herself.

"Transmission from Obi-Wan," Anakin said, moving the slug with him to the starcraft.

"Speak of the devil." Rex joked. Sola nodded to him and made her way to the comm.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. "Did you locate Jabba's son?"

"We have him." Anakin said to him. "But it looks like the separatists are behind his abduction. This smells like Count Dooku to me."

"I'll bet Dooku is using this to get Jabba to join the separatists." Obi-Wan said pondering.

"Master Kenobi, we have another problem." Ahsoka said. "This Huttlet is very sick."

"I'm not sure we can get him back to Tatooine alive, Master." Anakin said to him. "This whole rescue may backfire on us." He sighed. "I still don't think dealing with the Hutts is a good idea."

"Anakin, you know they control shipping routes in the outer rim," Obi-Wan lectured. "Jabba's cooperation is crucial to the war effort. If you let anything happen to his son, our chances of a treaty with him will disappear."

Airships zoomed overhead. Everyone looked up as Ahsoka said, "Master…we've got trouble." Seperatists ships rained down on them, surrounding them all. Sola looked up and then at Rex.

"It's not over," Rex said darkly and moved ahead—barking "Defensive positions!" at his men.

"Anakin—" Obi-Wan began.

"I'll have to call you back master—we're under attack!" Anakin cried. "We could use a little help here if you have the time."

"I'll get there as soon as I can." Obi-Wan said to him. "Protect the Hutt Anakin." Blaster fire swept over the landscape in a mess of blues and reds. Troopers called to one another. Sola ignited her saber and helped Anakin deflect blaster bolts from Ahsoka—who was carrying the sick Hutt whelp. Droids continued to emerge, closing in on them.

"What do we do, Skywalker?" Sola asked him as she and he backed away. Anakin turned to Ahsoka.

"Get inside," he instructed her. Ahsoka did not have to be told twice and sprinted off into the monastery. The droids annihilated a mechanical crawler. Anakin bit his lip. Sola eyed him.

"We have to retreat." Sola said, seeing the hope of making it out of this now dashed.

"Fall back." Anakin commanded the clones. To Sola, he said, "behind me."

Together, they faced off with the droids as they backed their way into the relatively safe compound. Sola felt metal at her back and rolled to the ground. Anakin followed suit shortly before the metal jaws clamped shut onto the ground.

"Captain, we'll stay here until General Kenobi arrives with reinforcements," Anakin said to Rex. Sola and Ahsoka gave him dubious looks.

"What?" Anakin addressed them.

"Master—do you honestly think we can hold them off?" Ahsoka asked. "We've got to find a way out of here."

"We've got to find a way to aid Obi-Wan if he's coming," Sola said even more forcefully. "We can't just let him walk into that mess of battle-droids out there. We have to act."

"Our mandate is to protect this hutt," Anakin said firmly. "And that's what we're going to do Ahsoka. Sola."

"Our mandate is to get this hutt back to Tatooine," Ahsoka countered. "And time is running out."

"I suppose you have a plan." Anakin volunteered.

"Yes—or, I think so," Ahsoka said hopefully. "R2 willing."

"Alright Snipps." Anakin conceded. "I'll trust you on this one." To Rex. "Captain, hold them here as long as you can."

"Will do, sir." Rex affirmed. "You heard the general—get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal!"

"You all hold off the droids and aid Obi-Wan when he gets here." Anakin directed Sola. "Ahsoka and I will try her plan." He sighed.

"Thank you, Skywalker," Sola bowed her head and moved over to where Rex was assembling a team. It was time for action. 

* * *

Guns were trained on the doors leading to the monastery. Sola stood in the front, lightsaber out but unignited. Rex was near the back. They all waited in anticipation for the droids to come raining in on them like a flood.

Then their fears were confirmed.

Blaster fire raked the inside of the monastery as a wall of droids marched in.

"Hold the line!" Rex commanded to his fellow clones. Sola ignited her saber and leapt into action with fierce alacrity and stunning acrobatics given her cumbersome saber. She beheaded three droids in one swipe before twirling her saber to direct blaster fire back at the oncoming wave. Her hands whipped this way and that, never stopping as she tried to choose targets. But soon…

"Second wave, second wave!" A trooper called, never ceasing to fire his blaster rifle. Dwarf spider droids flanked the first wave of super and B1 battle droids. Sola switched to defensive against the giant mammoths. She felt her feet retreating from her open position.

"Watch your left!" Rex shouted to his troops. A blast came and rocked the entire building, nearly exposing Sola to her death from a fatal blast of plasma. Smoke engulfed the area and Sola was temporarily blinded. She quickly dropped into a roll and made her way behind the pillars to the side, knowing many clones will have perished. She was scared. She needed to think.

"Take care of what's left of the clones," Sola heard from her position. The voice was sinister and female. "I'll go after Skywalker."

"Roger, roger." The droid replied.

"Seal the main gate and all portals. Let nothing escape this castle." The woman said. Sola's heart sank. She knew she should do something. But what—she didn't know.

Her answer came with the sound of blaster fire. She looked to see a trooper firing at the droid and the assassin, unafraid. The assassin whipped out a crimson lightsaber and deflected the bolts. Sola's eyes bulged. A red lightsaber!?

The sith began to choke the trooper who Sola now saw was Rex. _What was he thinking!?_ Sola shook her head. The sith closed in on him alongside several super battle droids. Sola drew her saber, blood rushing to her ears as she tried to calm her fear—of the sith and of another death: Rex's death.

"Where is Skywalker?" the sith questioned her choke-victim.

"I don't talk…to separatist scum." Rex managed hatefully.

The sith dropped him.

"You will contact Skywalker now," she said in a much more seductive tone. Sola knew immediately of her mind control.

"I…I will contact Skywalker now," Rex said.

Sola eyed him, eyes narrow. And she realized. 

* * *

They were being marched out by battle droids. More and more clones were being rounded up when Rex felt it. A pebble pinged off of his suit. He turned sharply and only saw more droids. He looked around and kept walking. 'Ping.' Another pebble hit his suit. Rex turned more abruptly now and let his gaze linger. Then he saw it. A pebble floated in front of his face and drifted upward. He cocked his head slightly to see a slender hand waving from the shadows in a crevice of the ceiling arches.

"Sola," Rex said under his breath. He nodded to the shade and was taken outside by more droids. His plan was all set now.

His communicator beeped, Anakin's voice very faint. Rex, hands behind his head, was ready. He was ready to give the signal. The droids advanced, questioningly. As the droid approached, he brought his arm down.

"Let me show you how it works Clanker." Rex said menacingly before knocking the droid upside the head. Grabbing the droid's gun, he and the other troopers attacked. Bullet ricocheted off of their armor, pinging and denting. Quite suddenly, a burst of silver struck through the red blaster bolt commotion and decapitated no less than four battle droids and allowing some of the clones to take cover.

"Captain Rex—respond." Rex heard in his communicator.

"I read you general," Rex responded, flinching as a blaster bolt almost impacted his face. "We're pinned down in the courtyard." Sola narrowly avoided a blaster bolt going straight for her neck. She was being overwhelmed.

"Do you need help?" Anakin asked.

Rex couldn't respond. He stood up and fired off at the advancing battle droids. They formed as a unit and, standing their ground, retaliated. A troop came to him.

"We can't hold out much longer sir." He said. "Where's general Skywalker!?"

"He'll be here," Rex assured the clone before returning to firing with purpose. Sola doubled back to where he was.

"What's the plan Captain!?" She asked over the sounds of war. "Is Skywalker en route?"

"He'll be here!" Rex said for the second time.

The fight was perilous. One clone fell after another. Sola began to feel fatigued and took the defensive route as opposed to seeking out droids to slaughter. Soon, gunships began to circle in the air through the mist and the enemy tank droid was annihilated.

"This is it!" Rex said. "Scrap 'em!"

Together, Sola behind them, they charged out toward the remaining droids. Guns jammed and the droids seemed endless.

"Just enough." Sola said just high enough to be heard by the clones in her vicinity (which included Rex).

"Surrender republic dogs." The droid before them spoke as the rest encircled them.

"We've got you outnumbered!" Rex spoke.

"Outnumbered?" The droid inquired, looking around. "Wait…" he began to count. "One…two…"

He was cut short by a barrage of green laser fire obliterating the lot of them. The starfighter flew overhead, cutting through droids.

"Obi-Wan." Sola said lightly, reenergized. The Jedi Master launched from the starfighter, lightsaber blazing, and began to counterattack the droids. Rex leveled his gun. Sola rushed to Obi-Wan's side and began her own campaign of destroying droids alongside him. Droids and droid tanks blew to bits from air support. Obi-Wan doubled back after thinning the droid count and Sola was right behind him.

"Where's Skywalker?" he asked—approaching Rex.

"Best guess is he's still in the castle sir." Rex answered.

"Keep the droids occupied!" Obi-Wan said to Rex and Sola. "I'll go find him"

"Let me come with you Master," Sola said instantly. "You're going to need my help. You will be going into the unknown alone."

"It being unknown is precisely why I should handle it," Obi-Wan said after a minute. "If I find Skywalker, the two of us will be enough and if you and I must separate, what awaits may be too much for you."

"But not for the padawan that went with Skywalker earlier!?" Sola snapped. Rex was surprised. The calm, cool face displayed rage now—indignant, offended, and anxious all at once.

"You are not an apprentice under constant watch, guard, and care of a master Sola." Obi-Wan said. "Anakin can see all danger coming to Ahsoka by now. The same will not be for you going forward."

"I am not a padawan, no." Sola said, trying to calm herself. "But you're treating me as less than a Jedi…" she bowed her head, voice now small. "…Master."

"Rex and the other clones will need your help." Obi-Wan said.

"Master Skywalker said that the first thing he'd do is send help." Sola countered, "When he could."

Obi-Wan debated. Rex glanced back at them both.

"Do you think your men can hold out Rex?" He asked.

"I think we can general." Rex mustered. Sola glanced at Obi-Wan.

"Follow me close." Obi-Wan said and took off. Sola took off behind him and Rex turned once more to the field of battle. 

* * *

"Master Kenobi." Asajj's voice rang out as Obi-Wan and Sola made it to where she blocked them. "Always chasing after Skywalker. How predictable."

"Anakin leaves quite a mess," Obi-Wan said, gazing. "Which always leads me to you Ventress." He summoned his lightsaber. Sola followed. Asajj's eyes danced over her.

"But I see you have a new accessory." She eyed the woman. "Two to one isn't really fair is it?"

"Two against you and your army of battle droids outside is about equal." Obi-Wan said, stance tightening.

"Take him!" Asajj ordered her droids. She backed away as Obi cut down the droids effortlessly. He and Sola walked into a series of pillars, perception high. 

* * *

A call came on Rex's calm.

"Captain Rex…" Skywalker voice came out slow and morbid.

"Yes general?" Rex answered.

"We…we're not going to be able to help you." Anakin informed him. Rex was temporarily silent before answering, "Don't worry about us general. We'll be alright." He saw them fly overhead. "The mission always comes first sir."

Fearlessly but apprehensively, he pushed forward. 

* * *

"Ventress, I know you're here." Obi-Wan called out. "You can't hide. I feel your frustration. Let me guess: you're after Jabba's young son too."

The crimson blade came barreling down and Obi-Wan reached up to block it from impacting. Sola spun around and made to catch Ventress's exposed midriff. Asajj flipped backward and avoided the blow, dual blades burning a bright crimson. She whipped off her cloak, flinging it at them. It obscured vision. Obi-Wan cut it out of the way as Asajj came barreling at them with a war cry. Obi-Wan's parried her and their blades crashed into each other's.

"You'll have to do better than that," Obi-Wan said almost tauntingly. Sola swiped once more and Asajj was forced to break contact and back away slightly. Obi and Sola pursued her, the blades dancing. Asajj stayed on the defensive when, quite suddenly, she tripped Sola off her feet, pushing her a good meter from them with the force before managing to separate Obi-Wan from his lightsaber.

"Well, now I'm impressed." Obi-Wan said as if flew across the room before he faltered back.

Asajj followed him as he danced to and fro to avoid her attacks. She was panting when she finally cornered him against a stone pillar.

"Now you die." She said conclusively. Obi-Wan eyed her and the blade before ducking. From behind, Asajj barely avoiding being cut in two by Sola's lightsaber as Sola came stealthily in from behind. Asajj backed away to find her wrists within Obi-Wan's grip. She broke free in time to save herself from another attack from Sola. Twisting around deftly, she jumped free of both their grasps. Obi-Wan summoned his lightsaber and, standing beside Sola, faced off with Asajj.

"Shall we continue?" He asked, smirking. Sola said nothing, her face serious but calm.

"My pleasure." Asajj said spitefully and lunged at the both of them. Sola dodged her and came around her. Obi-Wan pressed. Asajj jumped up and kicked out, catching Obi-Wan in the chest. She barreled toward Sola who—overwhelmed by the attack—nearly tripped over her feet and had to duck to avoid being impaled by one of Asajj's thrusts. She brought her blades up against Asajj's swing.

"It seems the accessory is not entirely without skill." Asajj smirked before breaking the contact to defend against Obi-Wan's blade. Sola took her chance and side-kicked Asajj into the blue blade's path. Asajj faltered and avoided it by the slightest fraction—so close she could feel the heat on her side. She pushed both Obi-Wan and Sola back, creating enough space to give her a minor advantage. The clashing of blades continued as Asajj tried to keep them both on one side. She double-kicked both of them back onto a pillar and maimed the stone as they both ducked against the blows. Obi-Wan pushed her back. Assaj was becoming more aggressive.

"High ground." Obi-Wan said to Sola before engaging Venress again. Sola hesitated before seeing Obi reach her again. She slipped behind a pillar and began her ascension, seeing Obi begin soon as well. Asajj followed to the higher platform, facing off with them.

"We know of Dooku's plot to turn the hutts against us." Obi-Wan told Ventress. "It will not succeed."

"It will when the truth dies with you." Asajj threatened, raising her blades for another go. She came at him with fierce acrobatics, a flurry of limbs and crimson. Obi-Wan barely threw her off. Joining her sabers, Asajj faced them directly. Obi-Wan looked around before grabbing Sola's hand and jumping through a nearby window.

"You can't run." Asajj said through gritted teeth and followed. 

* * *

They all felt it. Asajj faltered in her attempts.

"I sense it too." Obi-Wan said, smiling slightly. "Anakin is gone…. You've failed Ventress." Asajj's head snapped to him and she came at them with a mighty anger. They battled along the bridge, beside the moonlight that had come up as the day's battle turned into a night one. She backed them along, her anger tangible in the air. Sola managed to flip over her and attack her from behind as Obi-Wan battled her face-forward. After a failed fatal blow from Sola, Obi-Wan took his opening and severed Ventress's hilts—leaving her with two lightsaber pieces. Asajj grunted in anger and attacked again only to have her blades pinned down Obi-Wan.

"Your master will not be pleased." Obi-Wan said to her. Swiveling their blades up, he disarmed her left hand. Asajj watched it fall and looked at Sola twirling her blades and keeping in stance and Obi-Wan, standing at ready. She pressed a button on her glove and came at Obi again with only the remark "jedi scum."

"The hutt is safe." Obi-Wan said. "There's no point in fighting any longer." Sola swung her blade sharply and pinned Ventress's remaining blade to the floor. Like a trapped animal, Ventress's head swiveled from the girl to Obi-Wan. Sola's eyes were intent.

"We've won." He continued. "Lay down your weapon."

And then a beep sounded. In seconds, Asajj had wrenched her blade up and shoved Sola back with the force before leaping over the side of the bridge. Sola went toppling over the opposite edge, grasping for a purchase. With a gasp, her face became contorted in surprise and fear. Obi-Wan darted to the side and grabbed her wrist in time to keep her from falling dozens of meters to her death. He pulled her up quickly and looked to the other edge. Ventress was on the aircraft that had just swooped over their heads and was becoming more and more distant.

"She's—Master!" Sola turned to Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry. I didn't pay attention—"

"It was not your fault, Sola." Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard. "She would have gotten away anyway." He gazed wonderingly. Sola nodded more to herself as she watched him ponder. 

* * *

"Captain!" Obi-Wan said to Rex as he and Sola made it back down to the troops. "I understand General Skywalker escaped."

"Yes sir," Rex answered, "On some beat up old spice trader. I'd be surprised if he even makes it to Tatooine in that junker."

"If anybody can fly a bucket of bolts through hyperspace, he can." Obi-Wan assured him. 

* * *

With both Sola and Obi-Wan, the clones were able to execute the remainder of the droids. Soon, they were cleaning up the field more than fighting a battle. Obi-Wan went to contact Master Yoda as to their situation and to request evac. Sola stood a bit away.

"And check the debris—don't want any clankers left under there hiding." Rex ordered his soldier who responded with a "yes sir." Rex looked over to where Sola stood, closed off, and walked over tentatively but intently.

"Commander Valda, sir." Rex approached her. The woman blinked and the looked over at him as if coming out of a trance. She nodded.

"It's Sola, Captain." Sola said to him.

"Right." Rex said, removing his helmet. "Well…I just wanted to say…great job out here—again."

"I have to congratulate you too, Captain." Sola said to him. "You were exceptional. And I am glad that there are soldiers of your caliber." She granted him a small half-smile. "A victory being my first time in war doesn't hurt either."

"Feels good to win." Rex agreed.

"It does…" Sola said somewhat sorrowfully. She looked over to Obi-Wan communicating. Rex followed her gaze, looking over his shoulder.

"You and Obi-Wan encountered Ventress." Rex said.

"Yes." Sola said lowly. There was a silence before she sighed. "I…slipped." She looked off.

"Slipped?" Rex asked.

"I let my guard down when I thought she was beat…and she nearly sent me plummeting from the platform we were on." Sola confided, her voice becoming bitter. Rex said nothing and then Sola sighed. "A learner mistake…not a Jedi one."

Rex looked at her for a moment, feeling something rising up within him. Some feeling beyond apathy but…maybe true empathy.

"It's like you said…" he told her. "being a Jedi doesn't make you magically capable." Sola turned to eye him. "And those above you aren't magically better either. You've just got to find your right fighting style for war—not combat but war."

"I guess." Sola shrugged. "I suppose it fits your defining good with experience."

He looked around and then back.

"Well it helps to know exactly what you're up against," he said. "Experience gives you that. But not always. General Kenobi knew what you'd be facing with Ventress. You didn't. And you still came back alive and with Ventress beaten." Sola looked at him again. "And we couldn't have made it down here without you earlier."

"I see. Thank you for the pep talk Captain." Sola nodded to him, seeming mostly convinced.

"It's…uh, Rex." Rex said—somewhat forced. He wouldn't meet her eye for some reason. Sola looked at his. And, after a moment, he saw her give him a smile—not a small one, a polite one, or one that was barely there. But a fond smile.

"Right." Sola said, the smile still on her face. "Thanks for the pep talk, Rex." 

* * *

The flagship landed on Tatooine. Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan approached Anakin and Ahsoka with Sola in towe. Rex followed in formation. No words were needed. A simple nod from master Yoda was all that was needed. For all of them.


End file.
